The present invention relates to a ball excelling in surface durability.
Balls for golf, park golf, ground golf, and gate ball usually have a coating film for their surface protection and good appearance. Such coating film is required to have not only good appearance but also good resistance to impact and wear resulting from repeated hitting by clubs or sticks.
A coating material to meet this requirement is disclosed in JP-A 8-206255. It is composed of acrylpolyol, polyester polyol (or fatty acid modified product thereof), and hardener. It forms a coating film which protects golf balls from damage by bunker shots. Another coating material to improve durability of golf balls is disclosed in JP-A 10-234884 and JP-A 2003-253201.
These conventional coating materials, however, are not entirely satisfactory. Even though they form an impact- and wear-resistant coating film on golf balls, the coating film is subject to scratch which propagates to deteriorate the ball's appearance. So, there has been a demand for golf balls which keep their good appearance even after repeated hitting by clubs or sticks.